


Paul and the Beanstalk

by F1_rabbit



Series: Fairy Tale AUs [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern-day Jack and the Beanstalk AU which got a little out of hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul and the Beanstalk

Paul was sitting as the lights went out, that was their electricity being cut off. It was one of many unpaid bills since he'd been laid off and his mum had got sick.

He'd searched everywhere for enough money to buy his mum the medicine she needed, but it still wasn't enough, so he headed to the pharmacy in the hope that they'd take pity on him.

Paul pulled on his jacket, it was thin but it was all he had to protect him from the torrential rain and gale force winds. He was cold and shaking by the time he made it to the pharmacy, he begged for nearly ten minutes before the pharmacist agreed to take the money he had, along with his jacket, in exchange for the pills.

By the time he'd got home he was shivering, cold to the bone. His mum was asleep and he opened the soggy paper bag to find three green beans, they were about the size of his thumbnail, and there was an eerie glow to them but they definitely weren't the pain medication for his mum. He'd been had, all that effort for nothing.

Paul checked on his mum, her breathing was laboured and her hands were twitching as she slept. He pulled the duvet over her, and then found his blanket to put over that, hoping that she would be warm enough without the heating.

He took off his wet clothes, pulling on dry ones before curling up on the sofa under a few sheets, shivering and coughing with the cold as he saw his breath hang in the air. Paul looked at the soggy paper bag, shaking his head with how cruel life could be.

*

The next morning Paul woke to feel sunlight on his face, he was no longer cold and the air smelt fresh and clean, like after a thunderstorm.

He opened his eyes to see a thick green stalk growing out of his window, the tattered remains of the paper bag from the pharmacy scattered around its base. Paul blinked a few times before getting up and touching it, checking that it was really there.

Paul looked out the window and saw that it was massive, disappearing into the distance, its top obscured by the clouds. He tugged on the leaves to see how sturdy they were, and they seemed more than able to hold his weight. Paul went to check on his mum, she was still sleeping and he gave her a kiss on the cheek, before going back to look at the giant beanstalk growing in the living room.

He had no idea why he thought climbing it would be a good idea, but with the lack of anything better to do Paul started scrabbling up the beanstalk, watching as the town below got smaller and smaller before vanishing behind the clouds. Paul would have expected it to be colder so high up, but the temperature was still pleasant, so he kept going.

There was no sign of the clouds, just a white carpet at the bottom of the beanstalk, Paul couldn't remember how long he'd been climbing when he came across a floating island. There was green grass and rivers flowing around trees, with a castle towering over them in the distance. A small town all the way up here, away from the rest of the world.

Paul wandered about, there was no sign of anyone around and he headed towards the castle, hoping that someone could tell him what was going on.

As he approached the castle door he saw a sign that said 'Do Not Disturb The Giant' but when he opened the door all he saw was a man of similar height to himself, sleeping on the sofa, but maybe the rest of the people who lived here were much shorter?

"Hello?"

The giant groaned, eyes scrunched shut as he groped around for something. He put on a pair of glasses and looked at Paul with a frown on his face. "Can't you read?"

"Erm, sorry." Paul looked at the man, he ran his fingers through his hair and it. "Are you the giant?"

"Fee, fi, fo, fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman." He laughed at his own joke.

"I'm Scottish actually." There was something familiar about the man, like a friend he'd known long ago.

"I'm Nico." He slinked over to Paul, the sound of bare feet on the stone floor made him realise that he hadn't put any shoes on, he was just walking around in his socks.

"Why do they call you 'the giant'?"

Nico unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, it was massive and Paul found himself staring at it with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"And you just show that to strangers?"

"Well, you did ask." Nico's smile was amazing, he fidgeted with his glasses as though his cock wasn't still hanging out.

Paul rolled his eyes, unable to believe that he'd been admiring it so openly. He forced himself to shut his mouth, and tried to look elsewhere as Nico put it away.

"I'll show you to your room," Nico said, holding his hand out for Paul to take.

"My mum, I need to get back to her, check that she's ok." Paul wanted to know if he could bring his mum up here, it seemed much nicer than what they had down there.

Nico rested his hand on Paul's shoulder, the look of sadness on his face.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" It all made sense now, the beanstalk, why it wasn't cold up here, why everything looked so nice.

"Pneumonia. I'm sorry." Nico gave Paul a hug, holding him tight as the tears ran down his cheeks, letting him cry it all out.

"My mum, is she going to be okay without me?" Paul sniffed, wiping the tears away with his hand.

"Come, see." Nico led him to a picture on the wall, he pressed at the corner of it and on screen were pictures of Paul's mum, getting treatment in hospital, getting married, living her life. She looked happy.

There were more tears and Nico held Paul while he cried, not saying a word, just holding him close, his warm body more of a comfort than any words could be.

Once Paul was calmer, Nico took his hand, their fingers intertwined as they walked through the castle, it seemed much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside, although that didn't surprise him.

"What happened to you?" Paul asked, he'd stopped sniffling and could speak without his voice breaking.

"I was a porn star in the eighties." Nico shrugged, he'd obviously had a long time to come to terms with it.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

They arrived at a door and Nico opened it to reveal a nice room, nothing too fancy, but much more than Paul was used to. Nico went to take his hand back but Paul didn't want to let go, didn't want him to leave just yet.

"I'll stay with you, until you get settled." Nico waited for Paul to step into the room, following behind him, still holding his hand.

The bed looked so comfy, it had been a long while since he'd got a good night's sleep, and Nico curled up with him. Paul felt the tears starting to well up, this time because Nico had been so kind to him, he wasn't used to it. Nico kissed away his tears, stroking his back until he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
